


SaMo/breakfast (短）

by Ebuo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebuo/pseuds/Ebuo
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 10





	SaMo/breakfast (短）

晨曦不識時務的灑在了少女如天使般美好的側顏，卻似乎沒有打擾了她的清夢，均勻起伏的胸口和依舊安穩的表情顯示著她依舊在美好的夢鄉之中，從房門外走進來的人影看到這彷彿像是畫一樣虛幻的景色時忍不住呆滯了一瞬

她停頓一秒欣賞這賞心悅目的畫面，然後悄悄地靠近

「小姐該起床了，早飯準備好了」她俯身在少女耳邊輕輕說著，少女的雙眸漸漸睜開，露出琥珀色的汪洋，她對著在眼中放大的豔麗面貌勾起唇角

「早飯在哪裡」

女子站直了身軀，恭敬的回答「已為您在飯廳準備好了」

少女皺起了眉，嘟起嘴撒嬌似地說道「討厭飯廳…」

女子的目光閃過一瞬的遲疑，卻還是恭敬的點了頭「我知道了」

她退出房內，不到幾分鐘的時間將餐車推了進來，早餐柔和的香氣立刻散滿整個房間，少女享受的瞇起了眼睛

「今天的早餐配的是紅茶嗎？」

「是的，這是小姐最喜歡的大吉嶺紅茶」女子拿起茶壺，優雅的倒上一杯香氣四溢的茶，遞到少女的面前

任由熱氣打上臉龐，少女只是眯了眯眼睛像貓兒似地笑著看著她，女子明白了少女訊號，她垂下眸將還冒著熱氣的紅茶一口喝下，含在嘴中，她緩緩地靠向少女的唇

少女的紅唇輕啟，柔順地接受女子越矩的行為，將口中帶著淡淡葡萄香氣和混著女子特有甜味的茶液一飲而盡

「真好喝…」少女輕笑，伸手一拉讓女子躺在自己身旁「果然還是桃泡的茶最好喝了」

少女站起身，純白的被子從身上滑落，才發現她身上是一絲不掛的模樣，不盈一握的腰線與圓潤的胸器是攝人心魂的舞曲，帶著誘人的旋律

少女走到餐車旁，手指緩緩地滑過盤緣，對於裡面美味的食物視而不見，拿起裝著蜂蜜的小瓶，她勾起唇角，輕輕地吻上冰涼的瓶身，對著女子露出媚人的眼神

「桃」她命令道「脫下」

女子垂下眼眸，雙手移上衣領，慢慢的解開一個又一個的扣子，而少女就只是站在一旁露出玩味的笑容以及眼中那藏不住的急不可耐

衣服被整齊的疊在一旁，女子一絲不掛的坐直在床，儘管在這種情況下還是保持著她一貫的優雅，少女卻已經迫不及待地上前，她推倒女子，纖細的手在女子細嫩的肌膚上游移，然後將蜂蜜緩緩地倒上女子線條分明的腹肌，冰冷的觸感讓她一個激靈，腹肌更加的結實明顯

少女勾起唇，伏下身開始享用她期待已久的早飯

舌頭舔舐著肌膚上的蜂蜜，細細地吸允著那甜蜜的滋味，她看見女子的手悄悄捏緊了床單，笑意加深，抬起頭對著女子調皮地露出舌尖舔弄著嘴唇「嗯，不夠甜呢，怎麼辦…」

聽見少女的話，女子的神色依舊不變，雙頰卻漸漸的泛起紅暈，她抬起了雙腿將最私密的地方展露在少女面前

黑色細碎的毛髮下是粉嫩的花瓣，少女露出著迷的眼神，如同被花香吸引的蜜蜂一般癡迷的吸引上前，在鼻息拂過肌膚的瞬間，女子伸出手擋住了少女的唇

「等、等等…」失去冷靜的女子羞紅著雙頰撇過頭「不要直接…」

「嗯？」少女挑眉，抓住女子阻攔她的手，將手指一根根靠近唇邊輕啃著，她知道她羞紅的雙頰在表達著什麼，卻不想如她的意  
勾起笑，她壞心眼的說著「不要直接什麼…」

她咬著唇，說不出剩下羞澀的語句，只是拿起少女放在一旁的小瓶，將剩餘的蜂蜜全數倒上私密的花瓣上

「嗯…」儘管咬緊了唇，冰涼的觸感還是讓她忍不住發出輕吟  
少女滿意的看著她的表現，靠向她已經紅成一片的臉龐

「做得好…」她在她唇上落下獎勵的一吻

熱度在兩人交纏的唇中加深，少女放開了唇，看著女子已經迷離的眼神她感到十分驕傲

只有我能讓妳露出這樣的表情

她勾起笑意，讓唇舌游移在肌膚上，滑過脖頸再來到敏感的腰際，最後，來到有著甜蜜氣息的花瓣

她毫不猶豫的含住那不停誘惑著她的蕊心，濃郁香甜的氣味夾雜在蜂蜜的甜味之中，那是她動情的味道

少女早已放逐掉理智，她只想將女子困在懷中，跟著那香甜的氣味沉淪

完-


End file.
